


Спасение утопающих дело ног самих утопающих

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Вообще-то Лэнс бывший гимнаст с разрядом и получше всяких маллетов знает, как правильно делать растяжку, и весь этот цирк нужен был только для того, чтобы Широ положил свои большие руки на его бёдра, потому что там им самое место.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Спасение утопающих дело ног самих утопающих

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Написано для [VoltronFest](https://vk.com/voltronfest)'а, неделя Лэнса, 23.03 - Растяжка
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6659291)

— Костлявый какой, — цокает языком Кит, касаясь рёбер. — Плечи расправь.

Лэнс справляется с желанием послать его куда подальше. На них обоих смотрит Широ, всё же. Несносность Кита можно и потерпеть. Немного.

Вообще-то Лэнс бывший гимнаст с разрядом и получше всяких маллетов знает, как правильно делать растяжку, и весь этот цирк нужен был только для того, чтобы Широ положил свои большие руки на его бёдра, потому что там им самое место.  
Широ.  
Не Кит.  
Но помогает ему почему-то именно Кит, пока Широ стоит чуть поодаль и наблюдает за процессом, давая указания.

— Вот тут расслабь, — говорит Кит, трогая колено Лэнса. Прижимается грудью к спине, почти касается щекой щеки.

Пахнет цветами и самим Китом. Странное сочетание, казалось бы, несочетаемого, кружит голову.  
Он надавливает сильнее, тяжело выдыхает, шепча наверняка что-то обидное, и спина Лэнса покрывается мурашками. Сказать что-то едкое в ответ хочется, но не получается. Не потому, что за ними смотрит Широ, а потому, что в горле пересыхает.

— Это тоже расслабь.

Лэнс не сразу понимает, что Широ садится рядом с ним, по другую сторону от Кита, что он кладёт кибернетическую ладонь на второе колено, что прикосновения у него нежные и бережные — совсем не такие, как у Кита.

— Держи прямее, — выдыхает Широ на ухо, проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника.

— Про плечи забыл. — Хватка Кита отрезвляет, пьяня ещё больше на контрасте с осторожностью Широ.

Это сумасшествие, и Лэнс не уверен, что вообще находится в сознании. В паху тянет, желание побеждает стыд и затмевает рассудок, говоря делать то, что он делает лучше всего: перестать париться и плыть по течению. Только течение слишком быстрое, и Лэнс не справляется — его лодка перевернулась, как только он зашёл в зал и увидел их обоих без нагрудных доспехов, в тугих чёрных комбинезонах, облегающих мышцы, и высоких сапогах, которым позавидовали бы костюмеры порно-студий.  
Всё, что ему остаётся — держаться на плаву, отчаянно пытаясь не утонуть в потоке ощущений и эмоций, и с каждой секундой надежды на спасение у него всё меньше.  
Самое ужасное в том, что, в общем-то, спасения он не особо и жаждет.

Кит всё ещё прижимается к спине, хотя у него нет на это особых причин. Широ перебирается через вытянутую ногу Лэнса, и тот чувствует себя зажатым между молотом и наковальней.  
Может, ему всего лишь кажется, но Широ обменивается взглядом с Китом. Лэнс не видит — скорее чувствует улыбку Кита, как чувствует его пальцы на своих боках и тёплый кончик носа, касающийся виска. Широ же подаётся вперёд, опираясь на руку, и ощущение холода кибернетической ладони на щеке просто потрясающее.

Это игра какая-то, думает Лэнс. Возможно, он начал её сам, когда решил прикинуться неумехой. Возможно, она началась, когда он только переступил порог тренировочного зала. Возможно, она началась уже давно и продолжается не первый день.  
В любом случае, он уже проиграл.  
Он готов отпустить несчастное весло, готов перестать сопротивляться, готов утонуть. И когда Лэнс разжимает пальцы, захлёбываясь, закрывает глаза, надеясь ощутить на губах губы Широ, дверь в тренировочный зал открывается.

— Разминаетесь? — спрашивает Аллура, прокрутив в руке шест. — Это хорошо. Давайте, кто из вас первый?

— Никто, Принцесса, — говорит Широ, поднявшись. — Лэнсу немного нездоровится. Ничего, если мы перенесём нашу тренировку?

Лэнс не успевает даже открыть рот: Кит рывком ставит его на ноги и, перекинув руку через свою шею, придерживает его за талию.

— Что-то серьёзное? — Признаться, Лэнс бы обрадовался её обеспокоенному тону, не происходи сейчас то, что происходит.

— Нет-нет, надо просто немного отдохнуть. Правда, Лэнс?

— Ага, — поддакивает он Широ, перестав пытаться объяснить себе их действия.

— Провожу его до комнаты, — отчеканивает Кит, ведя его к выходу.

— Я прослежу. — Широ кивает, извиняясь, и в пару шагов догоняет их.

— Какого хрена вообще? — Лэнс говорит шёпотом, боясь, что Аллура всё же услышит, хотя они уже вышли в коридор.

Кит и Широ снова обмениваются взглядами.

— Полагаю, это мне надо спрашивать. — Широ скрещивает руки на груди. — Я видел твоё досье и знаю про разряд.

Лэнс заливается краской. Об этом он как-то не подумал.

— Упс?..

— Пофигу, — Кит ехидно улыбается. — Толку от твоей гимнастики, если ей нет применения?

— Эй, а вот это уже грубо! — Лэнс тычет в его грудь указательным пальцем. — Ей много где можно найти применение.

— Например?

Почему-то первое, что приходит в голову — позы из Камасутры, но это навряд ли то, чем можно похвастаться.  
Или?..

— В общем, если ты захочешь нам что-то показать, то мы будем в комнате Кита.

Широ дарит ему улыбку — такую, какую Лэнс ещё никогда у него не видел — и уходит вместе с Китом, держа руку на его талии.  
Лэнс медлит пару тиков прежде, чем пойти за ними.


End file.
